


Twilight Rewrites

by Livelonganddorkon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelonganddorkon/pseuds/Livelonganddorkon
Summary: I am taking moments that need more love and rewriting them. Each post will start and end at a line in the book so you can just insert them and continue.Note: The Italicized lines are lines from the novel. Hopefully this helps for reading these rewrites in line with the book.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 9





	Twilight Rewrites

**Author's Note:**

> I am, in fact, a sinner. 
> 
> And a severe dyslexic. Lemme know what I misspelled.

_"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"_

"I'm not sure. These feelings are new to me too."

His eyes flashed for a moment, then he smirked. "If I may be so bold Miss Swan. May, may I kiss you?"

I thought for a moment he had killed me, that I was laying in the meadow, blood splattered on the innocent flowers. His hands brought me back to life. He slowly and tenderly cupped my hands in his and drew them to his chest. 

"Edward. Yes. Please." I barely stammered out the words. 

His angelic chuckle was so much closer to me than I expected. I looked up to see him, and there he was. Our noses practically touching. He leaned slightly to the left and then came in closer. His breath hitting my face like waves crashing on a shore. 

Then his lips met mine. Tenderly. Gingerly. I was afraid to move, but the flush that ran through my body erased every ounce of fear in me. I gripped his shirt as I pressed my lips against his. Probably far to hard, I felt him rock backwards. His hands moved to my hips so fast I barely felt him move. He tugged me forward, pulling me until I was on top of him as he lay in the grass. I broke the kiss for a moment, to catch my breath and a glimpse of him. 

"Hi" I whispered meakly.

"Oh now you're coy? I think you lost the right to be so shy when you practically tackled me. "

I blushed, and his hands rested on my thighs.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to move?" I ask trying to move my hair from my face. 

"Bella. I have never felt better in my life. I do want you to move however, but like this." The hands on my thighs gripped gently and pulled me to a sitting position, resting with my hips directly on his, as opposed to above them. 

"Oh. Why Mr. Cullen. If I didn't know any better. I would say that you are trying to seduce me." 

Please be trying to seduce me. 

"What trying? " He whispered as his hands snaked up my legs and rested on my stomach. "I know I have you enthralled, but if at any point you want to stop. Say the word. "

"I trust you. I'm also a novice. So I hope you have some directions for me."

My stomach tightened, and my insides burned. Desire. Usually I only felt it in the dead of night, alone, trying not to rock my bed as to leave the home undisturbed. 

"I would be happy to help." He smiled, brilliantly, and his eyes. I've never seen them more dilated and glowing. The hands on my stomach lowered to the hem of my top, and gently tugged it up. Past my bra, damn maybe I should have kept the lacy one from last Christmas, over my shoulders and then off on the ground next to me. 

The light wind rushed against my now bare skin, a reminder that I am exposed. 

"Sorry my bras not cute. I didn't expect to be showing it off today." I looked down at my chest, the plain black bra sitting on my pale skin. 

His hand cupped my cheek, he leaned up and I leaned forward our lips meeting again. 

"Don't apologize for anything, you're a beautiful sight." He breathed before he returned his lips to mine. The always skillful hands finding their way to the back of my bra, unhooking it in one swift motion. 

I sat up, holding my bra to my skin. His eyes met mine. 

"Are you okay? Did I go to far?" The worry was heavy. 

"Oh! No. No! I'm just. I've never done this, and it's nerves and what if you dont-" one finger gently hit my lip. 

"Bella. Isabella. You are so much more than you think. Trust me. I want to see anything and everything you are willing to share with me. I want to admire you, as much as you will allow me to." 

With his reassurance, and the rush of hormones, my bra falls to the side. 

In a swift motion he picks me up and sets me to the side. His shirt coming off faster than I can even process. My back hits his shirt, now spread out on the grass, gently. 

I reach up, tugging his hair slightly, to pull him down to me. I kiss him. Much less reserved than before, wanting to taste his lips against mine. The cold hand cups my right breast as his lips move in unison with mine. I'm not sure if the gasp is due to the cold hand, the surprise, or how great it feels to be fondled by this God. 

He pulls his lips from mine, but begins to drag them down my neck, to my sternum, to each breast in turn and then down my stomach to my pant line. Where is soft smile turns full blown grin. 

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he chuckles so gently and he rests beside me, his hands intertwined with mine. "I have another confession before we continue. I, like the monster I am, have been watching you sleep. Hoping, praying, to catch a glimpse of your inner thoughts."

I'm not sure what to even say, not that I'm surprised. "Well that explains the dreams I've had about you. I wish you would have told me sooner. I could have left the window open for you." I smile. From any other man this would be horrifying, but from Edward, I feel adorded. 

His brow furrows. "You aren't mad at me? "

"Well, I am kind of mad that you didn't tell me and that you stopped kissing me. I'm more confused. Why did you wait until you kissed right above my pants-" right as the words left my mouth. I flushed. Harder than I have ever done before. 

"Oh. God. Edward?? You didn't happen to see me?" His eyes grow wide.

"OH NO! NO NO. I just, how to put this, recognized the smell. Now it makes sense?" The look on his face was both horror and humor.

I slammed my hands into my face. I felt his hands tug at my wrists and he pulled them away so we could make eye contact again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. 

"Bella. I'm sorry. I just- you smell amazing. All the time especially after" he gestures with his head, "I'm more flattered than anything, assuming it was me you were thinking of. I actually did have a true reason for bringing it up, if I haven't already spoiled the mood."

I could see the regret in his eyes. While this is probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me, the heat between my legs hasn't even dimmed. 

"You're going to think I'm crazy or a horny teenager, or both. But I'm still very much in the mood. Just next time, save the stalking me for after? Okay?"  
I smile at him. Hoping to come off as sweet as opposed to lusty. He grins, "I did have a real reason to bring it up, if I may be so bold." He leaned closer and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. Then my cheek, then my jaw, until his breath was in my ear. His hand already found its place back on my breast, the other hand twirling my hair. 

"I wanted to know, what do you think about? In your throws of passion. Is it me?" The velvet voice bled into my brain, the flush on my skin practically becoming permanent. 

"Yes" I whisper, trying to turn my head to hide, to no avail. 

He kissed my neck again then he came back to my ear, his fingers began to draw small circles around my nipple. Like the cold from the air hasn't made them stand at attention enough. I could feel the blood rushing though me, I begin squeezing my thighs together. Trying to give myself some pressure. 

"What did you want me to do to you Bella? What do you crave?"

A less shy person would probably just begin to beg for his cock, but I can't let him know all my secrets. 

"Edward. I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hands and kisses down my body. To feel your breath on my skin, fingers in my hair. I want to whimper, scream, and moan your name like a prayer. I want to watch your face twist into passion and see the shimmer on your eyes as I come undone over and over again."

I made sure to may eye contact this time, if he was going to make me flush and suffer so the least I could do is return the favor. 

He gently grabs my hand, pulling it to his chest, then dragging it down his perfect stomach, to his crotch. 

Oh, two can play that game. I pull the hand that was circling my breasts to my pant line, then I push his fingers just below the waist and into my pants. 

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. Bella please tell me."

His eyes are practically on fire, he licks his lips, I know for once that it's not my blood he wants. 

"Edward. I want you. Please." I push his hand down lower and I cup my hand against him. 

Then he's gone. Well not gone, but down at my feet tugging my pants off and tossing them aside with my other articles of clothing. The cool grass presses against the back of my thighs, I don't know if the wet is the dew of the grass or me. 

He kisses up my legs, ankle to calf, to knee, and to my thighs. He looks up at me. God it's erotic the way he's looking at me. His hand gently lays on top of my pubic mound. 

His fingers gently tug at the elastic, and they come down with ease. Off my leg and into the abyss with the rest of them. He takes a deep breath and looks at me again. His eyes pleading for the yes. 

"Please."

Is all that esacpes my lips before his lips hit me. To describe the feeling would be like explaining the stars to those who have never even seen the sun, to explain the taste of water after a drought. Indescribable. His tongue, far too skilled for anyone, knows my body like it has studied the map. My hands grip into the grass, the need to tug and cling. Then I practically smack myself in the face as I cover my mouth to stifle a scream. Pure pleasure. Then it stops, I look down to see those beautiful eyes met mine again. 

"Please Bella. I want to hear you. Don't cover your mouth."

I nod and he returns to his post. The feeling of his tongue swirling, pushing, probing and then it hits a spot I've only found a few times in my own journey. 

"EDWARD!" The scream escapes my lips as my body sits up involuntarily, the spasm running through me like electricity. My breathing ragged, my legs try so hard to slam together but they are stopped. I feel myself fall into the grass, the stars in my eyes still circling above me. 

He lays next to me, his hand cupping my cheek so tenderly. He smiles, and I reply with a hazy grin. My mind still in the clouds. He kisses me, tenderly, like he didn't just bring me to the best orgasm of my life. 

I push against his lips with what strength I have left. The new taste almost as addictive as the first few kisses. 

"Oh, I thought I had exhausted you, you're a fiesty one aren't you?" He grins against my lips. 

"I'm not done with you" I murmur, sliding my hand down to his crotch. His hand grabs at my wrist. 

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

He pulls a square foil from his pocket, and then tugs off his pants. Leaving them laying in the meadow as he stands to return to his place at my feet. 

He sets the square down and then lays on his stomach again, this time he gently kisses my entrance before circling it with his finger. He looks at me again, expecting me to change my mind, but I only can smile at him. My head full of lusty thoughts. 

His finger is a cold intruder at first, I reach down to grab his hand and move it slightly left. Helping him navigate my body, one finger turns to two. It begins as gentle coaxing, an upward turn of his fingers. Then he pulls them almost out and back in, like magic he finds the spot, my moan erputs unstifled. He snickers. Continuing to rock his fingers in and out, I feel myself climbing again, the tightness in my stomach returns, so close. 

"Please don't stop. I'm so close. Please. "

"Please what?"

"Please Edward. Don't stop."

The devilish look in his eyes scares me, "Tell me Bella. Why shouldn't stop? Tell me. Beg for me."

God I could have came right then and there, "Edward please don't stop, I'm going to come. Please Edward. Please let me come on your fingers. Please." The pleading in my voice is beyond sincere, I need it. I need him. 

"Anything for you Bella." His fingers speed up slightly, hitting the same spot over and over again over. I spill over the edge so quickly. Incoherent moans and screams escaping. My eye lids flutter, bliss. 

I hear a tearing noise, ah the small square. A condom. 

By the time I sit up to look he's already positioned between my legs. 

"Bella look at me"

Like I could look at anything else. 

His hand cups my chin and brings it up, making sure I make eye contact. "If it hurts, or if you get too worried I'm going to bite you, tell me. Tell me no. Tell me you hate me. Break me if you have to. I don't want to hurt you." There's pain in his eyes, more than usual.

"Edward. I promise. I trust you however, Please trust me."

He smiles slightly and leans forward to kiss my forehead. He grabs my legs, setting them around his waist. He then gently, so gently, begins to push his wrapped cock into me. Agonizing slow if I may add, I know he's worried, but the lust crazed woman in me wants more and now. 

"Edward. I love you." I'm not sure if I said it to make him know I trust him, or if now was really the time, but I said it. 

"Bella-" he moans lightly. Slipping himself deeper into me. His foreplay really helped, the stretch wasn't painful at all. A little uncomfortable but it felt so right. He leaned forward, his face right above mine. His eye lids fluttered as he entered deeper, I squeaked. He hit the spot already. 

"You okay???" Panic in his voice.

"Yes! Yes very much okay. You just, you just hit a good spot." I tried so hard to dazzle him the way he does me, looking from just under my eyelashes. 

He cocks his eyebrow, "Oh you mean this spot?" He reals back and slips in to his the same spot again. I flushed. 

"Yes. Yes. Very much. " I nodded way too egarly. 

He pressed his lips against mine, a little rougher than I expected, but not unpleasant. His hand reached back to hold the back of my head, keeping me leaning slightly up. He pressed his lips into my forehead and begin rocking back and forth in me. Each forward motion pushing me closer and closer to the edge again. I was going to be so sore at the end of this, I could feel it. 

"Bella" he whispered "please. Tell me what you are thinking." For once his words were breathy. 

So many words come to mind. Love, lust, adoration, hope, need, need, beg, plead, us, you, me, mine. 

"Edward, I've never been happier, I can't barely form a sentence. I need you. Please. I need you. I need all of you. "

I could feel him smile against my forehead and he sighed lightly. The rocking motion sped up, with each thrust the stars returned. Barely able catch my breath. 

His breath was heavy, ragged, almost human. "Bella-" my name was just a groan. His fingers tightened in my hair, even now I could feel him holding back. 

He pulled his lips from my forehead to meet my gaze. "Don't look away. Please." It wasn't a plea it was a prayer, a word to all above. It was something he needs. 

Despite my blush, my anxiety, my nerves, I stare back. Once again enthralled by him. 

The rocking doesn't stop, but it's not as even. I'm trying to hold myself away from the edge, but it's like I'm running towards the edge of a cliff. 

I feel a spasm building in him and it only pushes me closer to the brink. 

"Together? " He sighs, leaving our eye contact unbroken. I can only nod. 

The thrusts come quickly and harder than before, on the last one I lose myself. They stop but he spasms. I break our eye contact as I throw my head back in bliss. My moans loud enough to disturb the birds. He falls next to me. 

For a few moments we just lay there, in our meadow, totally at piece. 

"Bella?" He whispered. 

"Edward?"

He smiles as the sun hits his skin, "I love you too."

The sparkles never cease to amaze me. I move closer to him, to lay my head on his chest like I've seen the lovers in movies do. 

He wraps his arm around my shoulder, encouraging my closeness. 

I'm not sure if I fall asleep or if I just drift into my own bliss, but I'm dragged out of whichever by his voice. 

"Bella? It's getting dark. Don't you need to go home?"

Yes. Charlie would be worried if I wasn't home. But why would I want to leave this place. 

"Unfortunately. Since you watch me sleep anyway, will you join me? If you want."

He smiles, "Of course. Let's get dressed." He helps me up, my legs still haven't lost the jelly feeling, and my hips ache. 

He hands me my bra and panties and he slips on his boxers and pants. It's not fair, how he's so beautiful clothes on or off. 

"Are you enjoying the view?" He is standing before me fully dressed. 

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry my brain is kind of foggy? Is this normal?" I bend over to try and slip my panties on, but my balance does not approve I wobble, he catches me. 

"I believe so. I can't say for sure, this is not a pleasure I experienced has a human. Would you like me to help dress you?"

Oh God, second most embarrassing moment of my life. 

He doesn't wait for an answer, he dresses me before I even really get my bearings. 

_"Can I show you something?" He asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes._


End file.
